


Voir

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't know how to tag this story, Idiots in Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prompt Fic, so much fluff i'm gonna die
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Coucou les jeunes, me voici de retour avec un prompt qu'Orange-Sanguine m'a donné (mais je ne le mettrais que tout en bas, pour ne pas spoiler) et qui devait être court...</p><p>Il a donc deux parties lol</p><p>La bêta a encore et toujours, été faite par ma merveilleuse Erica Keysie. C'est la mienne, je la garde, allez vous trouver la votre :p</p><p>Je vous le dis de suite, ce truc est une explosion de angst. Si si, tout plein de angst. Tellement de angst que la seconde partie est tellement sucrée que j'ai failli vomir. Mais bref, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas ^^</p><p>Bonne lecture :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_Sanguine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/gifts).



> Coucou les jeunes, me voici de retour avec un prompt qu'Orange-Sanguine m'a donné (mais je ne le mettrais que tout en bas, pour ne pas spoiler) et qui devait être court...
> 
> Il a donc deux parties lol
> 
> La bêta a encore et toujours, été faite par ma merveilleuse Erica Keysie. C'est la mienne, je la garde, allez vous trouver la votre :p
> 
> Je vous le dis de suite, ce truc est une explosion de angst. Si si, tout plein de angst. Tellement de angst que la seconde partie est tellement sucrée que j'ai failli vomir. Mais bref, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Derek se tient sous la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles et a levé la tête, comme si cette position pouvait lui permettre de voir à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, évidemment. Mais le loup ne peut se résoudre à entrer. Oui, la fenêtre est ouverte et il entend Stiles bouger à l'intérieur, mais ce n'est pas le problème.

Le problème, c'est que l'humain évite la meute depuis deux semaines et que les raisons invoquées sont de plus en plus ridicules. Un coup, il doit enlever les feuilles dans le jardin, alors que c'est le printemps et que donc, _les feuilles ne tombent pas !_ La fois d'après, il a un devoir de chimie qu'il doit absolument terminer, alors qu'ils sont en vacances… Bref, de plus en plus ridicule.

Au départ, Derek était juste agacé. Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Agacé n'est pas le mot qui convient. Déçu serait plus proche de la vérité. Néanmoins, le temps passant, la déception et l'agacement sont devenus autre chose. Et si Stiles était menacé et n'osait pas le dire ? Du coup, Derek vient voir ce qui se passe.

Sauf que… S'il ne rentre pas dans cette chambre, il ne saura jamais. Il n'arrive quand même pas à se décider. Et si Stiles ne veut plus les voir tout simplement parce qu'il en a assez d'être toujours celui qui est blessé ? Celui qui s'en prend plein la tronche ? Et si l'humain veut tout simplement quitter la meute ? Cette pensée lui colle des sueurs froides. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire si c'est ça ?

L'histoire complète, c'est juste que Derek est amoureux de Stiles. Et il sait que le jeune ne lui retourne pas ses sentiments. Alors le loup s'est résigné à n'être qu'un copain. Un bon copain, mais rien de plus. Et ça lui convient ! Vraiment, ça lui convient. Parce que s'il n'a plus ça, s'il foire son amitié avec le jeune homme, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restera, hein ? Alors il ne dit rien.

Mais si Stiles quitte la meute, quitte Beacon Hills, qu'est-ce que Derek fera ? Qui sera là pour lui lancer des piques sarcastiques dans la tête ? Avec qui va-t-il se chamailler parce qu'il se met trop en danger ? (Est-ce qu'il a besoin de dire que s'il se met toujours en danger, c'est parce que comme ça Stiles fait attention à lui ? Oui, il sait qu'il est pathétique, merci bien.) Qui va-t-il s'engueuler parce qu'il a pris trop de risques ? Avec qui va-t-il échanger des regards exaspérés quand Scott est… eh bien Scott ?

Derek pourrait avoir de l'espoir, mais il est lucide. Il sait qu'il plaît physiquement à Stiles et c'est déjà pas mal, non ? Bien des couples se sont formés avec moins que ça. Mais il veut plus. Il veut que le jeune homme l'aime Et c'est juste impossible. Il sait que son caractère n'est pas des plus facile. Le loup le sait, merci bien.

Au début, quand il a senti l'attirance physique que l'humain avait pour lui, Derek a eu de l'espoir. Après tout, Stiles a été amoureux de Lydia et on ne peut pas dire que la jeune femme soit la plus gentille du monde, n'est-ce pas ? Mais après quelques temps, l'odeur est restée la même. Il n'y a eu aucun changement, pas d'approfondissement. Pas de tendresse. Rien. Alors il va simplement aller parler avec le bavard, en espérant pouvoir trouver les mots pour le convaincre de rester et surtout, pouvoir en placer une. Avec Stiles, c'est pas toujours gagné.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Derek s'élance, saute, s'agrippe au rebord de la fenêtre et rentre dans la chambre. Il entend un petit cri (non ce n'est pas mignon, arrête ça Derek !) et cache son sourire. Quand il se tourne pour regarder Stiles qui est assis en tailleur sur son lit, il se fige. Son cerveau bug, pédale dans la semoule, essaye de redémarrer et affiche un beau message d'erreur, du genre « Alerte ! Erreur Fatale ! Explosion imminente ! »

OH PUTAIN !

OoOoO

Stiles soupire, exaspéré. Ça l'agace. Non, en fait, ÇA L'ENERVE ! Y a pas d'autres mots. Parce que non seulement il est le seul humain de la bande, mais en plus, il a une nouvelle faiblesse. Parce que, bien évidemment ça ne suffit pas qu'il soit physiquement plus faible, moins rapide et qu'il guérisse à la vitesse d'un escargot comparé à un loup-garou. Bien sûr que non, ça ne suffit pas. Il a fallu qu'il se rajoute _ÇA !_

Et s'il faisait la liste de ses tares, histoire de bien se déprimer ? Hein que c'est une bonne idée ?

_(Le lecteur a totalement le droit de ne pas être d'accord, l'auteure ne l'est pas)_

Premièrement, il est humain et dans toute autre bande de copains, ça n'aurait pas d'importance, mais toutes, et il dit bien toutes, les personnes de son entourage sont des êtres surnaturels. Sauf son père, mais ça ne compte pas, c'est son père. Et Melissa n'est certainement pas humaine, elle fout trop la trouille avec ses regards qui vous font avouer toute sorte de choses, même celles que vous ne saviez pas avoir commises.

Le deuxièmement pourrait n'être que le petit b du premièrement, mais il aime se faire mal, alors il les sépare. Donc deuxièmement, étant humain, quand il se blesse, il met un temps ridicule à guérir. Quand il était humain dans une bande d'humains, ce n'était pas très grave parce que tout le monde était pareil. Mais maintenant, il a des gens autour de lui qui guérissent d'une blessure mortelle en quelques secondes. C'est pas la poisse ça ?

Le troisièmement, eh bien, c'est un petit c, mais non. Se faire mal, tout ça, tout ça. Donc il est humain, ce qui veut dire qu'il tombe, qu'il crie quand il a mal et qu'il est toujours, mais genre toujours choisi comme cible par les méchants. Est-ce qu'il a un écriteau invisible sur lui qui dit « Pour s'en prendre à la meute, commencez par moi » ? Il espère bien que non, parce que Derek lui crie déjà assez dessus.

Ce qui nous amène au numéro quatre (de cette super liste qui donne envie à tout le monde de le frapper, mais on ne peut pas, parce qu'il est humain et qu'on pourrait le blesser. On va lui faire un câlin à la place), Derek. Voilà, c'est ça le numéro quatre. Juste Derek. Et ça en dit plus long qu'un roman, non ? Derek Hale. Derek qui est l'Alpha, parce que bien sûr que monsieur J'ai-de-super-abdos-et-la-superbe-barbe-bien-taillée-et-je-suis-trop-beau est l'Alpha. Et en tant qu'Alpha, le mec est encore plus loup-garou-esque que les autres. C'est pas la méga poisse ça ?

Parce qu'étant l'Alpha, ayant des supers sens encore plus supers que les autres loups-garous, il doit savoir ce que Stiles ressent pour lui. Ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle le mec est toujours en train de lui hurler dessus, de lui grogner dessus ou de le cogner dans des trucs. Des trucs comme des murs, des volants ou des monstres qu'ils doivent combattre. Ouaip, Derek ne l'aime pas parce que Stiles l'aime. Bref, la merdouille totale.

Et maintenant, ça… Au début, ce n'était rien du tout. Juste un mal de tête quand il restait trop longtemps sur l'ordinateur. Et soyons clairs, s'il reste autant devant son pc, c'est à cause de la meute. Mais hé ! Jamais ils ne verront ça de cette façon, pas vrai ? Il voit déjà d'ici le sourire moqueur de Derek, les ricanements des Derekettes (Erica, Boyd et Isaac, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris), les blagues ras les pâquerettes du lézard et les roulements d'yeux de Lydia (oui, il ne lui a pas encore trouvé de surnom qui ne soit pas un hymne à sa gloire, laissez-lui encore un peu de temps). Seul Scott ne dira rien. Et pour cause, il n'a rien dit, parce qu'il était avec lui quand il les a choisis.

_(L'auteure sait parfaitement que vous voulez savoir et vous fait languir exprès !)_

Alors certes, c'était son choix, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il en est heureux. Ni même un peu content. C'est moche, noir, carré et ça lui bouffe la moitié de la tronche. Yeurk ! Et oui, c'est bon ! Il va le dire !

Il porte des lunettes ! Voila, content(e) ? Eurg.

Bref, il a maintenant des lunettes de lecture. Il a réussi à ne pas les porter au lycée, mais du coup, il se tape des maux de tête monstrueux. Le Spifen est devenu son meilleur ami. Quand il vous dit qu'il n'a pas de chance.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour expliquer qu'il a réussi à éviter toute la meute depuis deux semaines. Et vous pouvez croire que ça n'a pas été facile. Même s'il n'y a pas eu de super-vilain pendant ce laps de temps. Avouons que ça a aidé. Sauf qu'il commence à être à court d'excuses pour ne pas se montrer aux « réunions de la meute ». Pfff, réunion de la meute, n'importe quoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de se réunir quand il n'y a pas de super-vilain, il vous le demande ? Ben pour passer du temps tous ensemble, pardi ! Du temps où Stiles se fait malmener, moquer et railler. Donc, en fait, il ne perd rien à ne pas y aller, pas vrai ?

Sauf que du coup, il ne voit pas Derek. Derek et ses abdos en acier. Derek et sa barbe bien taillée. Derek et ses yeux vert d'eau. Derek et… Oui, bon vous avez l'idée. N'allez pas croire qu'il n'est attiré que par le physique du loup. Si c'était ça, il lui suffirait de se trouver un mec qui lui ressemble, de tirer son coup et hop, terminé. Mais non, ce serait trop simple.

Parce que voyez-vous, l'une des devises de Stiles étant « pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? », il est tombé amoureux de l'autre constipé des sentiments. Eurg. Il aime tout chez lui. Stiles aime quand Derek le transperce de son regard, qu'il soit vert ou rouge. Il aime quand Derek lui grogne dessus. Il aime quand le loup fait une blague de cet humour sarcastique qui fait que tout le monde se demande s'il plaisante ou non. Il aime quand Derek se pose et lit pendant des heures comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Il aime quand c'est Derek qui choisit les films qu'ils vont regarder, parce que comme ça, Stiles en apprend plus sur ses goûts. Il aime regarder Derek préparer à manger pour la meute. Il aime… Bref, il est amoureux de Derek, Derek doit le savoir et du coup, Stiles est dans la merde.

C'est quoi sa vie, sérieux ?

Bref, il a réussi à éviter que la meute ne découvre son secret, mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas l'éviter éternellement. Parce qu'il n'a pas de chance. Et aussi parce que Derek est un salopard flippant qui aime entrer dans la chambre des adolescents-fils-mineur (plus pour très longtemps) du-Shérif à une heure du matin.

PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Il laisse échapper un cri qui ressemble plus à un piaillement d'écureuil (Bravo, ça fait super viril Stiles, bien joué) et envoie valser le cahier qu'il a posé sur ses genoux pour bosser ses maths.

\- Putain Derek ! On en a déjà parlé ! Espace personnel ! C'est ma chambre ! Arrête de prendre ma chambre pour un hall de gare ! Crie l'humain.

Sauf que Derek ne répond pas et se contente de le fixer, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux un peu vagues et les poings serrés à ses côtés. Stiles résiste à l'envie de se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour paraitre plus petit. Il sait qu'il aurait l'air d'une proie s'il fait ça, et s'il a appris un truc à force de traîner avec des Loups-garous, c'est à ne pas avoir l'air d'une proie.

\- Derek ? Demande-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

OoOoO

Derek est figé, en mode robot au repos et ne sait pas du tout comment réagir. Ça ne lui arrive pas souvent, mais quand ça lui arrive, il ne fait pas semblant. Et en général, quand ça lui arrive, c'est à cause de Stiles. Et vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Ben il va vous l'expliquer. Ou plutôt, je vais le faire parce que Derek n'est pas tout là pour le moment. Repassez plus tard.

Bref, quand Derek voit Stiles, le jeune a toujours un truc à la bouche. Un stylo. Une paille. Ses doigts. Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça peut faire à un homme qui se prive de ce qu'il veut depuis des mois ? Non ? Ben je vais vous dire, ça le rend dingue. Dingue et débile, parce qu'il n'a plus de sang dans le cerveau. Et que son jean -et peu importe qu'il l'ait acheté trop grand exprès- est soudain devenu trop petit de deux tailles au niveau de l'entrejambe. Voilà ce que ça lui fait de voir Stiles. Même quand il parle, Derek ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer cette bouche autour de…

L'Alpha se secoue. Nope, il ne va pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Jamais ! Il ne veut pas perdre l'amitié de Stiles, bon dieu ! S'il dit à Stiles ce qu'il ressent, ou si le jeune se rend compte de l'effet qu'il a sur l'Alpha, comment vous croyez qu'il va réagir, hein ? Il va se sauver dans la direction opposée en hurlant. Quoique, même pas. Connaissant Stiles, il va essayer d'en parler avec le loup, lui expliquer gentiment qu'il n'est pas intéressé, mais quand même exulter d'avoir réussi à attirer l'attention, même non désirée, de quelqu'un comme Derek.

Non, Derek n'est pas narcissique. Il reprend juste les mots de Stiles. Ça veut dire quoi de toute façon « Quelqu'un comme Derek » ? Probablement un beau mec. Encore et toujours son physique et rien d'autre. Il y a des jours où le loup a envie de se défigurer avec une lame enduite d'aconit, juste pour que les gens le voient lui et plus sa gueule.

Ça a le mérite de le sortir de sa transe. Sauf que bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il bande en présence de Stiles, il réagit avec agressivité pour qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

\- Pourquoi tu ne viens plus aux réunions ? Tu veux te barrer de la meute, c'est ça ? Gronde-t-il.

Oups, agressivité vient de se barrer, bonjour menace. De quoi se foutre des baffes !

\- Quoi ? S'exclame Stiles.

Oui bon, Derek est stupide, mais c'est pas sa faute, il n'a plus de sang dans le cerveau, on le rappelle.

\- Tu ne viens plus aux réunions, grogne Derek. Tu ne réponds plus quand on t'appelle. Tu ne sens même plus comme si tu faisais partie de la meute !

C'est probablement ce qui dérange le plus l'Alpha. Si, encore, Stiles ne faisait que ne plus venir aux réunions, ce ne serait pas trop grave. Mais plus personne, à part Scott mais il ne compte pas, ne sent comme Stiles maintenant. Et étrangement, ça les rend tous dingues. Complètement, entièrement, totalement dingues.

C'est probablement la raison qui fait que le loup s'approche soudain du jeune homme. Il veut juste poser la main sur son bras, son épaule, son visage, n'importe où pour déposer son odeur. Sauf que Stiles ne doit pas le comprendre comme ça.

L'humain se recroqueville sur lui-même et enroule les bras autour de sa tête comme pour se protéger d'un coup. Ça fige, une de fois de plus, Derek. L'odeur de la peur est piquante dans ses narines et il recule précipitamment, mais le mal est fait. La respiration du jeune homme s'est faite laborieuse, il bégaye et… Et… Et Derek ne sait pas quoi faire. Stiles a une crise d'angoisse ou de panique ou peu importe comment ça s'appelle et Derek ne sait pas quoi faire !

Il sait qu'une fois, Lydia a réussi à arrêter une crise en embrassant Stiles, mais il ne peut pas faire la même chose, pas vrai ? Enfin si, il pourrait, mais il doute de pouvoir s'arrêter s'il embrasse le jeune. Et ce ne serait pas bien du tout. Parce qu'avec la chance qu'il a, Stiles va encore plus paniquer et ça va empirer la crise et du coup, Stiles va mourir asphyxié alors qu'il essaiera de se libérer de l'emprise d'un loup-garou lubrique qui ne sait pas se contrôler et… Et… Et Derek panique, d'accord ? Il panique et il imagine les pires scénarii dans lesquels il tue Stiles avec son amour.

(Oui, ridicule. On a jamais prétendu que Derek ne l'était pas)

L'Alpha regarde autour de lui avec frénésie, mais il n'y a rien dans cette chambre qui puisse l'aider. Absolument rien. Y a de la ficelle, mais à moins de vouloir étrangler Stiles, ça ne servira à rien. Il y a des posters, mais que voulez-vous qu'il fasse avec ça ? Il a les vêtements, sales et propres mélangés, sur le sol. Il y a… IL N'Y A RIEN !

En vitesse super-tricherie (comme l'appelle Stiles), il descend et fouille un peu partout. Il jure qu'il rangera le désordre, mais plus tard. Quand Stiles ne sera plus en train de mourir à cause de lui. Il trouve des sacs en papier, vous savez, ceux qui servent à emballer les fruits et légumes dans les magasins et décide que ouais, ça pourrait l'aider. Tout comme la poire à arroser la viande et une passoire. Il panique, ok ?

Il remonte en quatrième vitesse et entre comme un cinglé dans la chambre. Sérieusement, comme un cinglé et se précipite aux côtés de Stiles qui est toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. L'Alpha est presque sûr que ce n'est pas une bonne position pour ce que Stiles a.

Lentement, super lentement, il pose ses mains sur les épaules du jeune et essaye de l'étendre. Il lui parle aussi. Il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il raconte, mais il parle. Dieu, il n'a jamais autant parler de sa vie. Il parle d'une voix basse et douce qui aidera Stiles à se calmer. Il l'espère en tout cas.

Oh putain, mais il est tellement merdique, à la fois comme Alpha et comme être humain. Sérieusement, ce n'est pas étonnant que Stiles ne veuille pas de lui !

OoOoO

Stiles va mourir. Ou ça y ressemble. Sauf qu'il ne va pas mourir de sa crise de panique, même si une fois, il s'est évanoui. Non, il va mourir d'embarras. Et même pas parce qu'il a cru que Derek allait le frapper, ce qui a induit sa crise. Non, il va mourir parce que Derek le touche, lui parle et que du coup, il se tape une érection. L'Alpha va le tuer quand il s'en rendra compte. Et savoir qu'il va mourir à cause de la trahison de son corps, ben ça aggrave sa crise.

Et puis, il comprend ce que Derek lui raconte. Il faut un moment pour que les mots entrent dans son cerveau et prennent un sens qu'il puisse comprendre, mais quand ça arrive…

C'est quoi sa vie, bordel ?!

On est bien d'accord, Derek ne peut pas être en train de lui dire _ÇA_ , n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant… Mais jugez-en par vous-même.

\- Stiles… S'il te plaît, calme-toi… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. C'est juste, tu me manques, ok ? Et ne pas te voir, ça me rend dingue. Te voir, ça me rend dingue aussi, mais je préfère te voir. Je sais pas ce que je ferais si tu t'en vas. Je t'aime, tu comprends. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas et je comprends et je m'en fiche. Je veux juste te voir, savoir que tu vas bien et pouvoir te protéger. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, calme toi. J'ai besoin que tu ailles bien, sinon je vais péter un câble et je vais devenir pire que Peter. S'il te plaît. Ne me fais pas ça. Je t'en prie… Je t'en prie !

Peu à peu, Stiles se calme, sa respiration devient plus fluide et il se demande s'il n'est pas en train de rêver. Derek ne peut pas être en train de lui dire ça, si ? Parce que soyons clair sur le sujet. Derek ne parle pas. Il grogne, il gronde, il montre les dents et flashent ses yeux ? Mais il ne parle pas. Bon ok, là, il est injuste, Derek parle. Juste, ce ne sont pas des mots gentils. Pas comme ça.

Et puis soudain, ça fait tilte sous son crâne et Stiles cesse de respirer. Ce qui, bien sûr, envoie Derek dans une panique encore plus paniquée. Si si, c'est possible, la preuve.

\- Stiles ! Crie le loup. Non, s'il te plaît ! Ne meurs pas ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne t'approcherais plus jamais, je le jure ! Ne meurs pas !

Mais l'humain ne l'écoute pas, pace que… Derek l'aime ?

Ok, on se calme. Ça ne veut pas forcément dire que le loup est amoureux de lui. Il y a différentes sortes d'amour. Par exemple, Stiles aime son père, mais il n'est pas amoureux de lui (Eurk, merci la sale image mentale), vous voyez la différence ?

La différence, ça veut dire que Derek lui a dit qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'il ne voulait pas le tuer. Probablement parce que le loup aime l'entendre parler. Ouais, non, ça c'est stupide et surtout, pas crédible pour un sou. Alors Derek l'aime bien et il ne veut pas le tuer parce que c'est Stiles qui fait les recherches pour la meute. Sauf que le loup a Lydia, donc il n'a franchement pas besoin de l'humain pour ça. Donc, du coup, Derek l'aime bien et ne veut pas le tuer parce que s'il le tue, ça causera plein d'emmerdes à l'Alpha et que plein de gens lui tomberont dessus à cause de ça. Des gens comme le Shérif, Melissa, Scott et même Chris Argent. Sauf que pour Chris, ce sera plus parce qu'il aura tué un humain, que parce que cet humain est Stiles. Mais hé ! Comme dit le proverbe : « A cheval donné, on ne regarde pas les dents. »

Voilà, ça c'est plausible. Sauf que…

Sauf que ça n'explique pas pourquoi Derek babille (c'est mignon, on dirait lui. On se concentre Stiles, on se concentre !) qu'il l'aime et qu'il ne veut pas que Stiles meurt, et qu'il ne le reverra plus jamais.

Oh merde, il n'a pas assez d'oxygène pour alimenter son cerveau avec cette crise qui ne se calme pas. En même temps, il n'a pas assez de sang qui arrive à son cerveau pour transporter l'oxygène de toute façon.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'humain se rend compte que ça fait au moins une minute qu'il n'a pas respirer, qu'une minute, c'est super long quand on avait déjà pas assez d'oxygène avant et que vraiment, s'il pouvait ouvrir la bouche, là maintenant tout de suite, ce serait bien. Et puis, s'il respire, peut-être que les points noirs qui dansent devant ses yeux partiront. Stiles n'aime pas les points noirs. C'est moche et méchant, les points noirs.

Stiles ouvre la bouche et de toute la force de ses petits poumons humains, prend une grande inspiration salvatrice, quoique légèrement étranglé et croasse un : « Quoi ? » d'une voix un peu trop haut perchée pour que sa virilité s'en remette facilement. Bien que l'érection qui n'a pas faibli d'un iota dans son pantalon aurait tendance à prouver le contraire. Eurg, Stiles peut dire qu'il a l'habitude des érections bizarres.

Oui, il a l'habitude, parce qu'il s'en tape à des moments plus qu'inopportuns. Vous voulez des exemples ? Derek lui demande de lui couper le bras, gros plan sur son biceps, érection inopportune. Derek le plaque contre le porte de sa chambre et est vachement proche de lui, érection inopportune. Derek lui grogne dessus, érection inopportune. Derek… Enfin bref, vous avez l'idée générale. Stiles commence à se dire que ce n'est pas Derek tout seul qui le fait réagir, mais Derek qui le traite avec violence.

Quoique là, Derek n'est pas violent. Ce serait plutôt l'inverse, en fait. C'est suspect ça, non ? Stiles trouve ça suspect. C'est suspect que Derek soit gentil et qu'il ait une érection. Ça mérite enquête. Mais pour enquêter, il faut qu'il respire. Pour respirer, il faut que Derek se recule un peu. Mais si Derek recule un peu, Stiles ne pourra plus enquêter. Mais il aura encore son érection. Heu… On en revient toujours au même problème, le cerveau de l'humain a besoin d'oxygène, il pédale gravement dans la semoule là.

OoOoO

Derek a l'impression qu'il va crever si Stiles ne va pas mieux vite, très vite. Oui il panique, on n'a pas déjà établi ce fait ? Si, bon alors, pourquoi vous insistez ?

\- Derek ? Croasse Stiles.

\- Oui ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Dis-moi ! S'exclame le loup en le secouant légèrement.

Secouant légèrement… Penchons-nous un instant sur ces deux mots, voulez-vous ? Pour le commun des mortels, c'est-à-dire vous et moi, secouer légèrement quelqu'un, c'est poser nos mains sur les épaules de la personne et le secouer presque délicatement de manière à ce que sa tête remue doucement d'avant en arrière, mais sur quelques millimètres de distance seulement. Vous l'avez ? Bien. Maintenant, la définition selon Derek. Il a les deux mains posées sur les épaules de l'humain, jusque-là ça concorde. Sauf que quand il le secoue, la tête de Stiles manque de se dévisser de son cou et de s'envoler par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Secouant légèrement, on a dit. Mouais.

Bref, malgré le traitement de choc qui menace de le laisser tétraplégique, Stiles réussit à dire :

\- Sac…

Derek le regarde sans comprendre pendant… Oh, une petite éternité. Le loup regarde frénétiquement autour de lui, avisant la passoire et l'arroseur de viande et… Le sac en papier. LE SAC ! Derek se précipite dessus, l'ouvre et le colle à la bouche de l'humain qui le fixe comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et pour cause, Derek a mis le côté fermé du sac contre la bouche du jeune. Il se dépêche de le mettre dans le bon sens et enfin, _enfin_ , Stiles commence à reprendre une respiration à peu près normale. Ça prend un peu de temps, mais ça arrive.

Derek se laisse tomber sur le sol et prend une profonde inspiration, tout en mettant sa tête entre ses genoux. Pour le coup, c'est lui qui est proche de l'attaque de panique aiguë. Un Alpha qui panique, c'est tellement con. Et surtout, c'est du jamais vu. Ah, Stiles pourra se vanter de vraiment lui avoir fait faire n'importe quoi.

Qui dit Stiles qui reprend une respiration normale, dit Stiles qui parle. Parce que sinon, c'est un Stiles qui va pas bien. C'est même une blague dans la meute. Enfin, une blague, tout est relatif. Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais c'est Jackson qui a mis ça en place. Oui oui, Jackson-je-suis-trop-parfait-pour-vous-Whittemore a trouvé un système pour savoir si Stiles-je-parle-tout-le-temps-ou-presque-Stilinski va bien. Contrairement aux apparences, chaque fois que Jackson fait une remarque à Stiles, c'est pour le faire réagir et le sortir de l'état d'esprit dans lequel il est. Mais chut, ne le dites à personne, l'ex-Kanima tient à sa réputation.

Bref, Jackson avait découvert que si Stiles disait moins de dix phrases en trente minutes, ça voulait dire qu'il était bloqué quelque part dans son cerveau. Et en général, ce quelque part n'était pas joyeux. Ils avaient tous appris à vérifier l'odeur de l'humain dès qu'il était un peu trop silencieux. Et en général, ça donnait quelque chose qui piquait leurs nez et leurs gorges, leur donnait envie de vomir et de se terrer dans un coin sombre où personne ne pourrait les trouver. Alors ils le sortaient de là.

Dans le cas contraire où Stiles parlait plus de dix phrases en cinq minutes, ça voulait dire que l'humain essayait de cacher quelque chose ou de ne pas penser à cette chose. Alors ils lui donnaient un truc sur lequelle se concentrer. N'importe quoi. Erica et Isaac faisaient semblant de se disputer sur Batman. Boyd se prenait la tête sur un exercice de Maths qu'il avait déjà fait et parfois même, rendu. Scott faisait un câlin à son meilleur ami. Et Derek… Derek restait là comme un con, parce qu'il savait que s'il s'approchait du jeune, il le serrerait dans ses bras et ne le laisserai jamais repartir. Et Stiles ne veut pas de ça. Pas de la part de l'Alpha en tout cas.

\- Derek ? Fait Stiles.

Et quand le loup ne répond pas et reste même au sol, la tête baissée, Stiles descend du lit, à quatre pattes, les lunettes de travers.

\- Derek, regarde-moi ! Exige l'humain.

Mais l'Alpha ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas, parce que s'il regarde Stiles, il va le revoir, le revoir avec ses lunettes sur le nez et… Et… Et… Il ne peut pas lui faire ça, d'accord ? Il ne peut pas lui sauter dessus et briser leur amitié. Ça pousserait Stiles hors de la meute et de sa vie encore plus vite que le jeune n'est en train de le faire lui-même.

\- Derek ! Insiste l'humain.

Et Derek a envie de se mettre en colère, mais il ne peut pas. Il aimerait bien pourtant. Dieu qu'il aimerait ça. Il aimerait pouvoir se lever et dire, crier, à Stiles le mal qu'il lui fait juste en existant. Il aimerait pouvoir lui dire que quand Stiles est près de lui, il ne peut pas respirer, mais que quand il est trop loin, l'Alpha meurt un peu. Il aimerait pouvoir lui expliquer que la meute sans lui n'est pas une meute. Que sans lui, c'est comme si le monde perdait toutes ses couleurs, le noyant de noir et blanc. Il aimerait lui dire… Tellement de choses. Mais Derek ne le fait pas. Il n'est pas doué avec les mots de toute façon, alors même s'il essayait, ça ne sortirait pas correctement et Stiles comprendrait probablement que l'Alpha ne veut pas de lui dans la meute.

Alors il se tait, encore et toujours. Il baisse encore plus la tête et la secoue pour refuser de faire ce que le jeune homme lui demande, comme un enfant bougon. Il ne se sent pas du tout enfant à cet instant, même s'il peut être tout aussi perdu.

OoOoO

Stiles ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais il aimerait bien le savoir. D'accord il comprend que le voir faire une attaque de panique, ça peut-être super impressionnant, surtout quand on en a jamais vu, mais pas au point d'envoyé un alpha sans peur et sans reproche au sol comme ça, si ? Il faut croire que si.

\- Derek, murmure-t-il, un peu en désespoir de cause. Derek… Tu as dit que tu m'aimais…

Et à ces mots, le loup relève brusquement la tête, une expression horrifiée inscrite sur le visage. Puis, il recule, toujours assis sur le sol, comme si être proche de l'humain lui était, à cet instant, insupportable. Stiles détourne le regard. Il n'aurait pas dû en parler. Bien sûr qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il va ouvrir la bouche pour dire… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va dire, mais il va sûrement trouver quelque chose qui dira à Derek que c'est pas grave, qu'il comprend que l'Alpha ne le pensait pas comme _ça_ et que Stiles n'est pas stupide, d'accord, il sait que Derek ne sera jamais amoureux de lui et est-ce qu'ils peuvent oublier les dernières minutes ? Faire comme si elles n'étaient jamais arrivées et en venir à la raison de la visite dans sa chambre ? S'il te plait ? Voilà ce que Stiles voudrait pouvoir dire. Il n'en a pas le temps.

\- Je suis désolé, dit le loup. Je suis désolé, je ne le redirais pas, je le jure ! Tu n'auras plus jamais à l'entendre. Je sais… Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose et que tu ne me vois qu'en ami. Je suis désolé… Est-ce qu'on peut oublier que j'ai dit ça ? S'il te plaît ? Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Stiles est choqué… Choqué au-delà des mots. Choqué, dans le sens ou plus rien n'a de sens, justement. L'Alpha ne peut pas être amoureux de lui, c'est juste… C'est impossible, risible même.

Sauf que Derek fait un bruit étrange, comme une bête blessée et à l'agonie. Quand l'humain relève la tête, Derek a fermé les yeux et serré les poings, son visage est contracté par la douleur. C'est tellement visible que Stiles la ressent jusque dans ses os. C'est comme ça qu'il réalise que le loup le pense vraiment. Qu'il réalise que Derek l'aime vraiment.

Alors que l'Alpha va sauter par la fenêtre, avec la très nette volonté de ne jamais revenir et de ne jamais revoir Stiles, parce que ça ferait juste trop mal, l'humain murmure :

\- Je t'aime aussi…

Derek se fige, avant de lentement se retourner…


	2. Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff et sucre, so much sucre

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Stiles et Derek ne se sont pas sauter dessus à la seconde où ils sont devenus un couple. Pour être totalement honnête, ils ne sont même pas encore embrassés. A croire qu’ils font tout à l’envers. Ils se sont dit « je t’aime », avant même de savoir quel goût a l’autre, quelle sensation leurs lèvres créeront les unes contre les autres. Mais ils s’en fichent, parce que, vous savez quoi ? Ils sont heureux. Et, au vu de leur passé, ça n’a pas de prix.

La meute a dû se rendre à l’évidence, les odeurs aidant, les deux débiles-qui-ont-mis-mille-ans-à-s’avouer-leurs-sentiments, ou DereketStiles ou encore Sterek, comme s’amuse à les appeler Erica, ne couchent pas ensemble et ne s’embrassent même pas. C’est à n’y rien comprendre. Quand l’un des Bêtas (Scott, parce que c’est le seul assez débile pour poser ce genre de question) demande à Derek pourquoi ils ne sont pas un couple dans tous les sens du terme, il reçoit comme réponse : « 8 Avril ». Le Bêta (Scott rappelons-le) manque se péter une veine du cerveau à force de réfléchir et quand il a l’illumination (devant un calendrier, parce que Scott !!!!), il comprend que tout ce que l’Alpha attend, c’est l’anniversaire des dix-huit de son meilleur ami.

Après ses déboires avec Kate Argent, alors qu’il était mineur, on peut comprendre que le loup préfère attendre la majorité de l’élu de son cœur (Carries bonjour !!!!). Eh oui, il est comme ça Derek, un peu fleur bleue (si si, bien caché sous ses vestes en cuir et ses vêtements sombres, il est fleur bleue, chut) et surtout, vieux jeu. Donc pas de tango à l’horizontal pour le pauvre Stiles. Et vous savez quoi ? Stiles a l’air de s’en moquer. Il sent, non il pue le bonheur et la joie tout le temps. Pire, Derek aussi !! La meute a de plus en plus de mal à rester dans la même pièce que ces deux-là, sans avoir envie de vomir. Pour vous dire.

Et vous vous souvenez des peurs de Stiles ? A propos de ses lunettes ? Et bien il s’avère qu’il s’inquiétait pour rien. La première fois qu’il les a sorties pour lire un truc écrit en tout petit sur un bouquin vieux de plusieurs centaines d’années (50 ans à tout casser), personne n’a rien dit. Enfin, rien de méchant en tout cas. Erica s’est léchée les lèvres, avant de lancer un regard coupable à son Alpha. Isaac et Boyd n’ont absolument pas réagi. Jackson a levé les yeux au ciel et Lydia l’a complimenté sur le choix fashion qu’il a fait. Incroyable. Du coup, il les met de plus en plus et parfois, ne les enlève pas du tout en sortant de cours.

Le seul truc étrange, c’est la façon dont tous les loups regardent Derek quand Stiles porte ses lunettes. Peut-être que ça dérange le plus âgé ? Peut-être même que c’est pour ça qu’ils n’ont toujours rien fait, malgré les assurances du loup qui prétend attendre le dix-huitième anniversaire de l’humain ? Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, non ? En tout cas, dans la tête de Stiles. Ce qui expliquerait les têtes que font les Bêtas à chaque fois.

La chose explose (si si, explose) la énième fois que Stiles débarque au loft, son majeur pressé sur le centre de ses lunettes pour les remonter sur son nez (ceux qui ont des lunettes reconnaitront le geste). Encore une fois, tout le monde tourne abruptement la tête vers Derek. Si Stiles ne savait pas qu’ils ne peuvent pas se faire le coup du lapin, il serait inquiet. Et pourquoi est-ce qu’ils regardent tous l’aîné des loups avec ces mines dégoutées, d’abord ? Parce qu’ils pensent que Derek est écœuré ou peut-être même pire, par la vue des lunettes, lui rappelant encore et toujours qu’il n’est qu’humain et donc, faible ?

Pour une fois, c’est Jackson qui met les pieds dans le plat (Scott est toujours occupé à faire sa mine de dégoûté, vous comprenez.)

               - Putain, tu veux pas le baiser ? On en peut plus ! Si on doit encore passer une journée à nager dans les hormones, on va mourir étouffer !

Tout en douceur et finesse !

Derek gronde et flashe ses yeux de Leader.

               - Ne parle pas de Stiles comme ça ! Grogne Derek, prêt à arracher la tête de son Bêta… Avec ses dents.

               - Oh, je ne parlais pas _de_ Stiles ! Clarifie l’ex Kanima. Je parlais _à_ Stiles, nuance !

Pour le coup, ça scotche le nouveau couple. Parce que ouais, autant ils en ont parlé (je vous laisse imaginer les conversations, entre Derek super mal à l’aise et ayant du mal à trouver ses mots et Stiles rouge comme une pivoine qui trébuchait sur les siens… BIZARRE !!!!). Oui parfaitement, ils ne se sont jamais embrassés, se sont déjà dit « je t’aime » et ont parlé de leur future vie sexuelle. Vous savez ce qu’on dit ? Si tu ne peux pas le dire, c’est que tu n’es pas prêt à le faire. Du coup, ils en ont parlé. Sauf que jamais, au grand jamais, ils n’ont parlé de Derek à la place du passif. Ça a toujours été l’inverse.

Une lueur s’allume dans les yeux du loup et ses Bêtas se carapatent à la vitesse de l’éclair. Sans rire. En moins de temps qu’il n’en faut pour dire « ouf », Stiles et l’Alpha sont seuls dans le loft.

               - Heu, il vient de se passer quoi là ? Demande le jeune Stilinski, le regard toujours posé sur la porte qui vient de refermer avec un grincement sonore.

Il ne voit pas le visage de Derek. Il ne voit pas les yeux affamés qu’il pose sur lui. Est-ce qu’il aurait peur s’il le voyait ? Probablement pas. Quand est-ce que Stiles a peur de quoique ce soit ? Jamais, voilà quand. Du coup, il ne couine absolument pas quand Derek le colle soudain à un mur (Il ne couine pas, on a dit. Pis même s’il le fait, on s’en fout, Derek trouve ça adorable).

Leur premier baiser, malgré le départ plus que brutal, n’est qu’un mélange de douceur et de tendresse. Délicatement, presque trop, Derek trace les lèvres de Stiles du bout de la langue, quémandant l’entrée que l’humain lui accorde avec un soupir de réédition qui a un goût de victoire. Le loup en profite pour envahir la bouche ainsi offerte, non pas en conquérant, mais en libérateur. Et dire que Stiles se sent libéré serait comme dire que le ciel est bleu : une évidence.

Presque comme si elles avaient leurs vies propres, les mains de l’humain viennent se perdre dans les cheveux noirs de celui qui ravage doucement sa bouche. Et le jeune n’est pas en reste. Lui aussi goûte, explore et en redemande. Dans un geste tendre, le loup prend les mains de l’humain, les détache de ses cheveux et les lève au-dessus de la tête de Stiles, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Stiles gémit, autant de plaisir que de frustration. Il a le corps dur et puissant de son petit-ami (Il peut dire ça, même si c’est leur premier baiser ?) et il veut plus, beaucoup plus. Et en même temps, il veut rester là avec Derek et continuer à l’embrasser pour l’éternité.

C’est Derek qui prend la décision pour lui, le soulevant dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu’au lit, toutefois, il ne cesse jamais d’embrasser son humain. Ça devient compliqué de ne jamais séparer leurs lèvres alors qu’ils se déshabillent l’un l’autre, mais ils y parviennent. (Dans ce monde les loups-garous existent, ils peuvent totalement s’embrasser et enlever un T-Shirt en même temps, si si ^^)

Leur échange est tellement chargé d’amour et de tendresse que Stiles en a les larmes aux yeux. Derek doit le sentir ou le voir ou… ou… Peu importe, il s’en aperçoit et cesse enfin d’embrasser la bouche de l’humain, mais ce n’est que pour venir embrasser ses larmes.

               - Chuut, je t’aime, murmure l’Alpha, parce qu’il sait que les larmes ne sont pas là pour manifester de la tristesse ou des regrets.

               - Je t’aime aussi, répond Stiles, sur le même ton.

Le loup ne reprend pas ses baisers et, à la place, part à la découverte du corps de son jeune amant. Il lèche, mordille et embrasse toute la peau à sa portée. Cette peau qu’il a rêvé bien des fois de voir toute entière et qu’il a enfin à sa disposition. Avec minutie, il répète et accentue les gestes qui font le plus soupirer et gémir Stiles. Les bruits qui s’échappent de cette bouche sont comme une drogue dont il refuse de se passer. Et il réalise soudain qu’il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’il ait un jour à s’en passer. Ce n’est pas qu’il croit à ces conneries d’âmes-sœurs ou de compagnons ou il ne sait pas quel autre genre de conneries. C’est juste que dans sa tête, le couple qu’il forme avec Stiles est fait pour durer. Ils se sont déjà vus dans leurs pires et meilleurs moments, rien ne peut plus les séparer, n’est-ce pas ?

               - Je t’aime, murmure-t-il encore, juste avant de prendre délicatement le sexe de Stiles dans sa bouche et de le sucer lentement.

La réponse de l’humain se perd dans un gémissement un poil trop aigue. Derek a envie de sourire, mais il est trop occupé. Trop occupé à savourer les bruits qui s’échappe de la gorge de Stiles et le goût qui envahit la sienne. Il est au paradis et entend bien y rester. Alors, le loup essaye de faire durer. Il varie l’intensité, la vitesse, la profondeur et la succion. Mais quand l’humain se met à le supplier de le laisser jouir, il ne peut s’empêcher de lui donner ce qu’il veut.

Quand Stiles jouit enfin, c’est autant un orgasme qu’une délivrance et son cri l’annonce clairement. C’est sans force, la tête vide et le souffle court qu’il se laisse retomber sur le lit. Derek rampe sur son corps pour reprendre sa bouche dans un baiser dévastateur. L’humain peut sentir son propre goût sur la langue de l’Alpha et s’il ne venait pas de jouir, il serait très proche de le faire juste à cause de ça.

               - J’ai envie de te faire l’amour, souffle Derek.

               - Oui… Oui, s’il te plaît, halète Stiles.

C’est face à face que Derek prépare son amant à le recevoir. Un doigt. Puis deux. Un troisième. Et juste parce qu’il veut être sûr de ne pas faire souffrir le plus jeune, il en ajoute un quatrième. Stiles s’impatiente. Il veut, non, il a besoin de sentir Derek en lui et le fait savoir sans équivoque. Et quand l’Alpha le pénètre enfin, la bouche de Stiles s’ouvre dans un « o » parfait, mais silencieux.

               - Stiles ? Ça va ? S’inquiète le loup, parce qu’un Stiles silencieux est un Stiles qui va mal (on l’a déjà dit, suivez un peu !!!).

               - Tu es en moi, murmure Stiles, d’une voix émerveillée. Je te sens en moi.

Derek sourit, rassuré et commence à se mouvoir, d’abord lentement et au fur et à mesure que la passion les emporte, de plus en plus vite. Stiles a retrouvé une érection, presque plus vigoureuse que la précédente, mais sa position ne lui permet pas de se caresser pour accélérer la montée de son nouvel orgasme. Quelque part, il préfère ça. Quand il jouira, ce ne sera que grâce à Derek et la force de son amour.

Et c’est exactement ce qu’il fait quelques minutes plus tard, suivi presque aussitôt par Derek qui s’effondre sur lui et l’emporte dans un baiser plein d’amour alors que son propre orgasme le submerge. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, faire l’amour a réellement été un synonyme de l’amour que lui et son partenaire se portent. Ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé et il découvre que la jouissance n’en est que plus puissante.

Ils prennent leur temps pour redescendre de leur nuage, s’embrassant lentement, caressant leur peau moite de transpiration (oui, même faire l’amour comme ça, ça fait transpirer). Et puis, Stiles tourne la tête et cogne ses lunettes contre la tempe du loup. Il grommelle en remontant la main pour les enlever.

               - Non, dit Derek en l’en empêchant. Garde-les. C’est grâce à elles qu’on est ensemble.

Quelque part, c’est vrai…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raté pour le porn… Je vais écrire un truc bien trash pour compenser tout ça, parce que là, j’ai mal au ventre tellement je me sens mal

**Author's Note:**

> FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE !
> 
> Oui je vous laisse dans cet état là lol
> 
> Donc le prompt d'Oraneg-Sanguine, c'était ça: "Lunettes porn! Stiles a des lunettes et en le voyant avec, Derek lui saute dessus" On le dit ou pas que j'ai pas du tout fait le prompt? lol
> 
> A je ne sais pas quand pour la seconde partie, un peu plus rating M, mais pas de beaucoup lool


End file.
